El Reflejo
by hyh-mel
Summary: Songfic con la cancion El Reflejo. Hermione ve en lo que se a convertido luego de haber aceptado todo lo que sus padres y su futuro esposo. Necesita de alguien mas... Fic HHr... por supuesto


_Hola! Bueno esta es mi nueva creacion... es un song-fic con la cancion "El reflejo", espero que les guste y que dejen rr jejeje... Leanlo! Bye!_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**El Reflejo.**

Como llegue a esto? Como pude ser la persona que menos quise ser en toda mi vida, como pude convertirme en la persona que mas odiaba?... como, sabiendo en lo que se había convertido, pudo seguir sosteniendo la mentira, donde había quedado aquella niña que creía en el amor real, aquella que soñaba con casarse porque había encontrado el verdadero amor, o aquella mujer que había soñado con casarse con alguien que la ame por lo que ella era, que la conozca realmente, y que valore todo lo que ella era, y no todo lo que ella tenia. Y donde había quedado aquella persona que, no ocultaba lo que sentía, y decía todo lo que pensaba, y jamás se dejaba dominar por alguien más. Sabia que podía engañar a todo el mundo diciendo que estaba feliz casándose en ese momento con una persona que sus padres habían aprobado, sabía que podía engañar al mundo, pero jamás iba a poder engañar a su corazón...

**Mírame, pensarías que soy la que crees que soy  
Mas eso es imposible  
Cada vez hago yo un nuevo papel  
Ahora sé que con el disfraz se puede engañar  
Mas nunca a mi corazón**

Con todos esos pensamientos me vi en el espejo, quien es esa persona? No ME reconocí, es eso posible, no me reconocí a mi misma. Esa persona, con vestido de novia, apunto de casarse, era yo? Con quien me iba a casar, con la persona que odie toda mi vida.

Pero, dijo una voz interior, tus padres lo aceptan, se desilusionarían mucho si no lo haces...

-Hermione, te estamos esperando. – Dijo una voz detrás de las cortinas que separaban a la castaña de su destino...

**¿Quién es a quién yo vi viendo fijamente a mí?  
El reflejo es de alguien que no reconocí**

En que momento me convertí en la persona que ya no muestra en lo que cree, ahora estoy escondiendo todo lo que siento, ya no creo mas en la verdad, porque toda mi vida es una mentira. No puedo creer que haya ocultado lo que en verdad sentía y, en el momento que pude salvarme no lo hice, ahora ya nada puedo hacer, mas que desfallecer y dejarme caer en un mundo que, ya no tenia mas color, que ya no tenia el mismo sabor a rosas que antes, y que ya no tenia el mismo color a esmeralda que antes, pues ya todo se había convertido en nada, y todo lo que creía, ya no sirve de nada. Entonces, cuando me di cuenta de mi realidad, de todo lo que estaba pasando y todo lo que me estaba perdiendo, tome una decisión...

**Ahora estoy escondiendo todo mi corazón  
Y todo en lo que creo **

**Trataré de enseñar al mundo lo que hay en mí  
Seré amada por quién soy**

Pero, debo mostrar ser alguien que no soy? Debo creer que soy la persona que todos creen que soy?. O debo aferrarme a mis ideales e intentar no morirme siendo alguien que no soy?. Decidí mostrarme tal cual soy, la chica amante de los libros, la chica que no temía mostrarse tal cual era, la chica que amaba la pintura, y que siempre que creía en algo lo discutía hasta el final, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. Y si a alguien no le gustaba lo que yo hacia, o como me comportaba, ya no me iba a importar mas, pues así me tenían que querer...

**¿Debo aparentar qué soy alguien más que no soy?  
Mas este reflejo va a mostrar quién soy **

No voy a ocultar nunca más lo que siento, amo a una persona que ya no hablo, porque no creyó en mis ideales, que en ese momento eran ideales, ahora son solo estupideces, el único ideal que tenia ahora era ser libre de las manos de mis padres y mi futuro esposo, esa persona que me había atado a sus garras desde el primer día, y que a pesar que no lo amaba a mis padres le gustaba, y eso era lo mejor, aparte, íbamos a ser muy felices, jamás nos faltaría el dinero y la educación de nuestros hijos seria ejemplar, aunque no lo ame, por eso se había enojado mi verdadero amor, por eso ahora no estoy preparándome para ser su esposa, por eso en este momento lo extraño tanto.

Mis ideales en ese momento era tener una hermosa familia, y que ellos tengan su educación muy buena, y que nunca les falte nada, pero no lo podía hacer, porque los padres no se amaban, y sin eso, nada estaba completo. Por este ideal, por el de casarme aunque no ame a la persona, Harry se enojo conmigo, y jamás volvimos a hablarnos, en el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos, me di cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba, de cuanto me hacia falta su compañía y su presencia en mi mente, y cuanto me hacían falta sus palabras de consuelo, en ese momento me di cuenta de cuanto lo amaba. Ahora todo eso es un secreto, y necesito la libertad que ya no tengo para volver a sentir el amor que sentía antes, para volver a sentirme querida...

**Dentro mi alma sueña ya con ser libre  
¿Qué más necesitaría saber para amar?  
Ya no hay que ocultar mi sentir, mi pensar  
¿Un secreto acaso hay que guardar aún?**

No lo pude soportar mas, no lo iba a soportar mas!. Salí corriendo en sentido contrario de la iglesia, con mi vestido todo reluciente, con los zapatos que a mi mama le había costado días conseguir. Me fui dejando todo, sin importarme nada, sin importarme la persona que dejaba y todos los sentimientos que ya no sentía, no me importaba nada... solo quería descargar todo lo que en ese tiempo no había hecho, solo quería dejarme caer sin importarme nada de lo que le podría pasar a los demás, ahora era solo yo, y el...


End file.
